Lies in the Middle
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: Harry and Draco are having strange dreams that also seem feircly familiar. Then, the ghost of two girls come to chase them around the school, with unknown purposes. They go to see Dumbledore, but the only people that can explain it are the ghosts themselv
1. Dreams of the Past

Lies in the Middle By: Princess Ashley  
  
A GW/SM/HP fanfic. Unusual predicament the girls and guys are in. Only a few GW characters are used. Lemme give you the whole summary so you can understand a bit better.  
  
Harry and Draco are both having dreams of a place in the past, and the possibility that they might have had a past life in a different dimension. And their past comes back to haunt them as the ghosts of the girls they see in their dreams come to follow them around Hogwarts. When they realize what is happening, they go to Dumbledore, but both of them know, the only people they can go to for answers are the ghosts themselves.  
  
*** Lies in the Middle Chapter 1: Dreams of the Past ***  
  
~*Dream Sequence*~  
  
There was a dark brown haired man standing in front of a large machine suit. It reminded him of a over sized robot. He saw the young man with five other boys; they must have been about 15. They all had machines that were almost identical to the first boy's. One had a long brown braid, one had black hair and looked Chinese. Then an Arabian platinum blonde haired boy, and last a boy with long bangs covering one of his emerald eyes.  
  
He didn't know how he got here, but all the boys had gathered on what looked like a runway with a few big buildings on the sidelines. But then a few other machines accompanied them. They were smaller and didn't look as advanced as the other five, but suits non-the less. A man with long silvery blonde hair and a helmet that covered his eyes and head. He was taller than the boys. But the dark brown haired Japanese one came forth and stood in front of him. The blonde man was a great deal taller than the boy, and apparently a bit older. The blonde man pulled out a white old-fashioned gun, and threw it aside, and turned to look at the younger boy. The boy took out a black magnum, and threw it aside as well. The solitary boy who was watching all this happen looked on in wonder: where was he? And who were these people? He didn't know why, but he held a connection to the boy who was facing the blonde.  
  
There was a white suit behind the blonde man, as well as a few other suits, not as big or as stabilized. There was a woman in a magenta uniform, much like the blonde man's; she held out her hand to the machine that belonged to the boy, but he stood there, not making any move to protect the machine, nor trying to stop them from getting to it. The blonde and the woman approached the suit, the boy's back was still away from the sight, and the other four just looked at them as they rounded on the suit. The watchful boy started to wonder again: why are they letting them do this? It was pretty obvious that the young boy wasn't pleased about it, nor did he seem pleased about anything else for that matter. Then the younger boy pulled out a bar, with a red button on the end, and pushed it.  
  
Suddenly the whole suit went up in flames, completely destroyed along with the man and the woman who were to close to the suit to avoid the blast. They were killed with the suit, as well as all the other witnesses, including the boy who destructed the machine. The boy watching felt the heat of the flames that came from the machine. Then everything went black.  
  
~*End of Dream Sequence*~  
  
A boy with jet-black hair woke up sweating and panting; another dream had disturbed his sleep again. He started to taste something on his mouth. He brought his finger to his mouth and felt the inside, and pulled it out. There was a red substance that was merging into the flesh on his finger. It was blood. If it was a dream, how come he had blood in his mouth, the same thing he had felt from in the dream? He shook his head, it made no sense. He laid back down, and soon fell asleep again, the dream no longer provoking his sleep.  
  
*Another place in the waking world*  
  
A boy with silvery blonde hair woke at the same time as the other boy. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and looked down at the green sheets on his bed and all the other beds but found that there was nothing to be seen. Soon realized that the curtains that surrounded his bed were closed, he smirked at his own foolishness that there was anything out of the ordinary happening. He then chocked a bit on something coming from inside of his jaw. There was a red stain on his sheets. It was blood. Where did that come from? It was just a dream right? And why did that young boy seem so familiar? And what was his connection to the blonde man? He shook it out of his head. It was nothing to go on pondering about. He lay back down, feeling that someone else had seen the same thing, someone not that far away. He would ask around tomorrow. He soon drifted off to sleep, all thoughts of the dream disappearing from his mind.  
  
*****  
  
End of the first chapter. Hope ya'll liked it, I'll write more if you write reviews!!! Thankies!!!  
  
~mo 


	2. Henna Symbols

Lies in the Middle By: Princess Ashley  
  
Ooo, I'm having a lot of ideas for this fic, so I don't care if you like it or not I'm going to update anyways. But I'm glad that some people like it at least. Oh, and I hope ya'll read the new fic that is by me and Usagi Princess called 'Instant Love Messenger.' Though she has written most of it, I just looked it over and added a few things. Thankies for reviewing for those of you who did. I really appreciate it. Okie Dokie, here is the next chapter. Hope ya'll read, review, and enjoy!!! I'll see you at the end of the chapter! Bye!  
  
Chapter 2: Henna Symbols  
  
Harry Potter woke up to find the cause to his rouge awakening as none other than his best friend and partner in adventures, Ron Weasley. He was shaking him rudely as Harry swore he would loose his mind before the day was done. First a mad dream, then blood in his mouth, now Ron waking him up by shaking him like an insane person.  
  
"Harry! Wake up, mate. You're pale white. What's up? Another nightmare?" He asked, sitting next to him on Harry's bed, who ad just sat up and taken a good look around to remember where he was and making sure this wasn't another dream world like last time.  
  
Harry shrugged, and looked at his hands that lay on the red comforter. He dazed off again, there was blood on his hands last night, why was there non- now? Maybe that was a dream as well.  
  
He took his attention back to Ron, when he realized that he had been asked a question. "Hugh?" He asked, shaking his previous thoughts away from mind.  
  
"What's your problem, buddy? You never space out like that. Anyway, hey, what's with the tattoo? I could have sworn it wasn't there last night." He pointed to the markings on Harry's right arm.  
  
Harry looked to see five symbols on his arm, they looked Japanese. He tried to rub it off, but they stayed there. They couldn't be tattooed, but if not, what were they? They could be henna, but that didn't make any sense; who would put these symbols on him?  
  
"Wow, I wish mom would let me get something like that, not tattoos of course; needles scare me. When did you get it?" He asked and went on examining the symbols. Harry doubted that he even knew what they meant. Which led him to another question, what did they say? He wasn't mastered in Japanese writings. Hermione might be though; he would ask her later. Either her or Dumbledore.  
  
He felt a presence in the room, other than Ron and himself. There was a female scent, but he could not see her. Hermione couldn't be in the room, why would she be in here trying to sneak up on them? What sense did that make? He turned back to the markings on his arm. Could this be some sick joke his peers could be playing on him? If it was, it was working.  
  
***  
  
"I'm telling you, this is so cool! Why didn't you take me? I've always wanted a tattoo." Blaise Zambini was bombarding Draco about the six markings on his right arm. Draco wouldn't know what they said, he was 100% British. "Those are slamming! What do they mean?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know." Draco said again, for the fourth time, Blaise just couldn't get over it. Neither could anyone else in the Slytherin common room. Pansy Parkinson was delighted; she said it made him look tougher. Crabbe and Goyle had already made arrangements to get tattoos of their own, a matching set. Draco thought it was insane. He never had a tattoo and he had never desired one at all. Besides he was convinced that it wasn't permanent. It was probably a different substance that would eventually wear off. He hoped it would soon; if his mother ever found out, she would go ballistic. His father probably wouldn't care; probably think it was decoration to make the Dark Mark on the other arm and make it equal. Draco snorted.  
  
He headed down to the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins, everyone murmuring about his new so-called tattoo. Though once they got in, there was more talk about someone else that got a tattoo as well. And this reached Draco's ears.  
  
"A tattoo..." "What did it say." "Something in Japanese..." "Who?" "Harry Potter."  
  
Draco jumped at the name, and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was crowded around where Harry usually sat, and they were all looking at something, cause the sleeve as up, and everyone was studying the bare arm that apparently had the same tattoo on it that Draco had.  
  
Then Harry looked up and their eyes met. Harry's eyes darted to Draco's arm, and then widened a bit, then back to his eyes. His eyes narrowed in question. Draco shrugged. Harry nodded, with obvious understanding in the silent conversation between the two enemies.  
  
Draco was tugged back to the Slytherin table as Pansy grabbed his arm and started to show the tattoo off to all her friends, as if he was some sort of show dog she could show off to anyone who crossed her path. Soon all the tables were over observing the tattoos. It was becoming a nonsense to the teachers.  
  
***  
  
Harry decided he had enough of all the nonsense of everyone looking at his bare arm. It made him very uncomfortable. He got up from the table and excused himself. He walked down the empty halls, even the ghost were in the Great Hall chit chatting with the students and teachers.  
  
"Harry."  
  
A soft whisper echoed through the vacant halls. It was immortal, and calm. An unusual relaxation came over Harry. It was like he knew this voice as well as he knew his own. It was familiar, though faded in his memory. A flash of blonde came to his mind. Golden haired and blue eyed. Silver streaks were visible.  
  
".Heero."  
  
Heero? Who was he? Another word of knowledge was in his head. It came down to the boy in his dream. Brown hair and Prussian eyes.and Japanese. Japanese. That was it. The symbols were in Japanese. And they were telling him something, about something, or someone. A breeze went by him, though no windows were near, and none were opened. Acquainting salvage.  
  
He felt the coldness on his face, caressing his cheek. His hand came up to touch the chill, and felt a smooth yet clammy presence on his skin, it was real. He opened his eyes to see sapphire blue, hinting of shimmering silver. It was real, and ghostly.  
  
"I've been looking for you.my love."  
  
*****  
  
End of the second chapter. Well? Feedback would be great. I see you later! Got to go write some more!!!  
  
~mo 


	3. Poor, Poor Pansy

Lies in the Middle By: Princess Ashley  
  
No comment. I'm getting ready to go camping so I just thought I'd write this out before I went!!! Happy day for me!!! Oh, and Pansy gets a few pranks played on her. But don't get me wrong; I like Pansy, even though she's in Slytherin. Oh, and not to worry everyone, you'll know who is with who by the end of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Poor, poor Pansy  
  
Draco walked through the halls after nearly drowning in the crowds of students trying to look at his henna markings. He grumbled about all the attention he was getting, but either way, Potter was getting just as much, if not more. Was Potter trying to copy me? Just trying to get more fame for a tattoo he probably stole from me? No, they weren't tattoos, it was just henna. But somehow Draco felt as though something or someone had claimed him. Even Pansy started to seem plain, and Draco used to fancy her. Now she was just all dull and boring.  
  
He stopped as he saw Potter a few paces ahead of him. He had his hand half way to his cheek, as if a hand was already there and he was covering it. He was starring off into space as if seeing someone right there in front of him. Then Draco saw something else.  
  
He blinked to make sure it was real, but there was a silvery something right in front of Harry. The mist started to take shape; that of a human. It was a ghost, one he had not seen around, but it seemed more graceful than the others, like Peeves and the Bloody Baron. It was a female and more silvery than the other ghosts. The ghost had her misty hand on Harry's cheek and his hand was covering it, and he was starring straight at her. But he did not look at all frightened. He almost looked relaxed.  
  
Draco pondered this for a few moments, then his own female mist appeared in front of him, standing between him and Harry and his ghostly partner. Draco stepped back. The girl was short, about one year younger than him, probably fourteen. She had short blackish violet hair, and it was the same case with her eyes, like a dark violet. She was a sweet looking girl, young and innocent. But, unlike Harry, Draco didn't go along with it so easily.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, harshly. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her expectantly.  
  
The young ghost just giggled a bit. Her misty laugh echoed mysteriously around Draco, and it almost made him shiver a bit. She was close enough that he could feel her breezy aura against his skin. "You haven't changed a bit.Milliardo.or should I say, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
It was just then that he noticed her clothes. She was wearing some sort of fuku, a sailor fuku, only with a mini skirt and knee-high boots. She reached up to finger his right arm, and he let her. Why was he so relaxed? This girl he didn't seem to know was touching him under unwanted physical content and he was letting her. What was it about her that made him want her to touch him? She pulled his sleeve up, and exposed the henna markings that were left on his arm. She patted his arm. "Do you know what they mean?"  
  
Draco shook his head, unconsciously. "No, I don't." He said simply, still starring at her intently, trying to see what she obviously thought was obvious.  
  
She smiled, and touched his cheek with the hand that was previously on his arm. A chill ran from his cheek to his legs. Then in an instant, it was gone, and he felt relaxed and soothed down by her presence.  
  
*** Then as the bell rang for everyone to get to their classes, both of the ghosts were gone, leaving the refreshed two boys still starring off into space. ***  
  
*In Charms Class*  
  
"Okay, now we will be moving on to harder subject matter to make it fly. Take these books. By the end of this class, I will expect all of you to be able to pick up one of these books, circle the room, and set it back down without bumping or knocking anything over. Now, lets see if any of you can do it now, and we'll see who needs work, Mr. Malfoy, you first." Professor Flitwick picked him to go in the middle of the rows and he set a really heavy, leather bound book on his desk.  
  
Draco looked at his wand doubtfully, then pointed it at the book, "Winguardium Leviosa." He emphasized the spell and concentrated on the book. Slowly it began to move, but not upward, it moved toward the end of the desk, and then fell off. Draco panicked, but then, he saw a flash of silver, and the book looked like it had been caught. Draco saw the ghostly girl that he saw before him, he looked around, but it appeared that no one else saw her, except one. Harry was looking straight at her with his eyes wide. He looked at Draco, then his eyes narrowed and then sat back in his chair, understanding what was going on. Draco shrugged at him signaling that he has no idea what was going on. Harry nodded as if to say, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Draco smirked then saw that the girl was completely the task for him. She had taken to circling the book around the classroom then resumed to putting it back on the desk.  
  
Flitwick was most pleased with this. "Well, well, well, Mr. Malfoy! That was most impressive. You have already completely this activity on the first try! Professor Snape will be very happy to hear about this. 20 points to Slytherin!" All the Slytherins cheered for Draco, who seemed a bit guilty that he was getting the credit for something he didn't do. The ghostly girl should have gotten all this cheering. But he saw the girl come up to him and smile, one that said, "It's alright, I did it for you." Draco smiled back at her.  
  
"Now, Miss Parkinson. Please come and try your luck."  
  
Pansy came up with a high ego, but before she did, she kissed Draco on the nose and whispered in his ear, "Wish me luck, my little thall." Draco flinched at the sensual ness in her voice. She came up to the middle of the room, and pointed the want toward the leather bound book like Draco did. Draco saw something, the ghost that helped him was giving her glaring and fiery looks. Then she swooped down and picked up the book as Pansy called out the spell.  
  
Upon seeing the book move, Pansy gave a sly smile at Draco. But then, the book went nuts, and it flew right at her face. She fell over upon impact, and the book kept on beating her, no matter how many time Flitwick tried to recall the book. The ghost's hands gripped on it as it continued to beat on her.  
  
Harry looked up, and saw that the blonde ghost had showed up and was on top of the commotion and was laughing as the girl was getting the breathe knocked out of her by the rampaging girl. Harry locked his eyes on the blonde's, and he silently told her to stop the other one. The blonde gave him a pouting look, then flew down and started to pull the other girl on the human.  
  
***  
  
*Yeesh, usually Heero would be happy to see something like this take place, I mean after all, the human was an enemy of his.* The ghost of Usagi thought as she tugged on her misty, rampaging friend.  
  
Hotaru, that is enough, she gets the point  
  
The ghost of Hotaru came up and dropped the book on the floor and it went flying into Flitwick who at that time was desperately trying to get the book to stop, he hadn't even prepared himself to catch it.  
  
What was that for? I was on a roll. Hotaru complained, they were both invisible to the naked eye, that meant that only Harry and Draco could see them. That's what she gets for kissing my Milliardo.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Draco listened intently as the two ghost girls continued to argue in some language they didn't understand. It sounded like Japanese, and that would make sense, seeing as how they knew about the markings on their arms, and they were Japanese lettering.  
  
***  
  
Later.  
  
All day Pansy had gotten hit, stabbed, run over, and bombarded by numerous things including a rampaging Crabbe who had apparently lost control of his arms and legs and had tackled her in the middle of dinner and had ended up with detention, but Pansy was in the hospital wing. The thing was, every time it happened, it was right after she had made some sort of gesture or and signal of affection toward Draco.  
  
They had then learned the girls' names. Usagi and Hotaru. Usagi was the one who kept trying to calm Hotaru down after she had set another one of the house elves on her. Crazy, and banging her head against the wall. It was good fun for Hotaru, but Harry kept getting Usagi to stop her. Though he had an attraction to Usagi, and occasionally he would let Usagi have a little fun, playing tricks on Crabbe, giving him hot pink glow in the dark hair with lime green streaks. It was all-good. By the end of the day, they were used to all the strange happenings.  
  
Harry was in bed, and Usagi was floating overhead. She was lying down in the midair, invisible of course. She slowly swayed up and down as she held the conversation with Harry. All the people outside were already asleep.  
  
"What's it like being a ghost?" Harry asked her, hands behind his head and his ruby red comforter up to his mid chest.  
  
"Well, you get a lot more freedom. Well, you are freedom. You can do whatever you want to and no one can stop you. You can control people, like Hotaru possessed Crabbe. It's very amusing a lot of times. Don't you think so? Why do you always spoil the fun?"  
  
"Well, Pansy is a bit high ego and mean, but she doesn't deserve that kind of thing."  
  
"Like when she and the other Slytherins tried to get Hagrid fired?"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Harry asked, shocked at how she could know such things.  
  
"I've been watching you for a long time. I know what has been going on since the beginning of fourth year. I know what she's been doing, and Hotaru has been keeping a close watch on her. But we waited to show ourselves until you started to receive the dreams."  
  
"You know about the dreams?" Harry said, outraged that they could even read their minds.  
  
"'Course, we sent them."  
  
"Why? Who are those people? Why do they look so familier?"  
  
"I'm afraid we cannot answer that just yet. One day you will see them again. This is the way it has to be. They are gone, but one day, they will awaken again. They will all be together again some day."  
  
Harry stayed silent. Then spoke again. "What is it like to die?" He had to ask, even though he was sure it was painful to think about; though Moaning Myrtle seemed to take almost flattering.  
  
Usagi turned her beautiful ghostly face to Harry. "I remember when I died. I took three shots of a gun before I died completely and could not fight anymore. I fell to the ground, I felt completely drained, it was cold and chilly. There was no warmth at all, until my love came a crouched over me. He is the one who self-destructed himself in your dreams. I felt some sort of suction as I took my last breathe in his mouth. It was mind shattering. I was being torn and it hurt even more than the bullets that had processed inside of my body. Then I was out, and I was floating, but I couldn't leave. I could see my body on the ground, and my love was crying over me. I couldn't leave him. I tried to show myself to him, but he couldn't see me. That was more painful than I could have imagined. I waited my entire life to find him again after he killed himself as he handed his Gundam over to Zechs and Lady Une. I waited for sixteen centuries, waiting until I could see him again. And through all that waiting, I still haven't found him yet."  
  
Harry listened to this, completely, eyes focused on her. That must have been so painful. The way she had described it, it almost made him feel like he was there as well, witnessing all the pain and torture that came with it.  
  
They both talked through the night, Harry didn't get tired of talking to her. He spilled out all the pain of his parents and all the torture he himself had to endure. No matter how much he did for all his friends and even his enemies eventually they would turn their back on him. Like Ron did in fourth year, and Ernie did in second year, everyone seemed to be leaving him, but Usagi understood. And she promised him she would always be with him, no matter what happened. She knew what it was like to be alone.  
  
*****  
  
Wow!! Five pages long! That is probably the longest chapter I have ever written! 2,296 words. Wow, I hope I get some good reviews for this story. I'd better, or this was completely pointless. I've been working on this all day. Ja ne!  
  
~mo 


	4. Hanging with the locals

Lies in the Middle  
  
By: Princess Ashley  
  
Howdy!!! Wow! I really like the feedback from that last chapter! Glad ya'll like it; I worked really hard on that chapter. That was a lot of words to write. But thankies for reviewing! I really like the plot of this story so I hope I keep getting good comments so I can continue! Well, I'll get to the story now!  
  
Chapter 4: Hangin with the locals!!!  
  
Usagi and Hotaru decided that they would show themselves to the school the following week, but they first wanted to make some observations. Like they had met a few other people hanging around Harry and Draco. Usagi had already given Fred and George a time trying to find out who stole all their joke candies and other Weasley Wizard Wheezes material.  
  
"Harry, have you seen any of our joke stuff laying around anywhere? They were in our room last night and now they're gone." Fred asked him, as they looked around the common room.  
  
"Haven't seen any of them." Harry trailed off as he saw Usagi above them still recovering from one of their Ton-Tongue Toffees. Her tongue was ten feet long, and it was all purple. Harry looked at her in question. If she was a ghost, how could she eat one of those candies? He turned to Fred and George. "Hey guys? Did you do anything, um, different to any of those ton- tongue toffees?"  
  
"Well, we did make one of them eatable by ghost, we were going to give it to Peeves since he tattled on us for smuggling some custard creams into school. But now we can't find it to give it to him. And that went missing before the rest of the toffees did." George said. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." Harry said, trying to hold back a laugh as he saw Usagi's white misty face go velvety magenta with anger. Steam could show through her ghostly ears. He let a small chuckle escape as Fred and George went to check their room again.  
  
"That stuff should be illegal." Usagi said, slurring a bit because of her tongue but Harry caught the whole sentence. "I mean, that's dangerous to have something that causes harm to your mouth. What do they think they're doing?"  
  
"Fred and George are known for those kind of games. They are trying to build a joke shop when they get out of school at the end of this year." Harry explained.  
  
"Well, I don't think it's funny, but then again, I could use one of them to use on Rei when she gets annoying." Usagi thought for a minute, as if contemplating whether that was a good idea or not.  
  
Harry looked at her in question once again. "Who's Rei?" He asked. He hadn't heard of any of Usagi's acquaintances. It could be interesting to see what kind of friends she had. He hoped they all weren't as stubborn as Hotaru.  
  
"Rei was a friend of mine. But she didn't have any unfinished business like me and Hotaru did. She passed on into heaven. Something I should have done. I should have realized that Heero and I would have been together soon because he killed himself and others the day after I died. We could have been together again, if I just went on. But.I.just.couldn't.do it. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, and Michiru all went on. But Hotaru and me stayed behind because of stupid thinking. Now we are stuck on earth until we find our loves again. But it's impossible. They couldn't have been reborn, as Hotaru seems to think. She was the goddess of death and rebirth when she was alive, but I'm afraid she's loosing her touch. She's convinced that Draco Malfoy is Milliardo, her love in her past life, but I just don't have the heart to say otherwise." Usagi explained to him, all the while having her gaze diverted to the ground as she spoke.  
  
Harry wanted to comfort her as she summoned back the horrid memories of her life, but he knew he would just go right through her, and that would just upset her more. It broke his heart to see her completely broken like this. And it tore him apart to not be able to touch her or hold her in the times that she would just collapse in despair.  
  
She bucked up after a while, and showed her beautiful smile once more as she regained composer of herself. "So! What do you have today! Anything interesting?" She asked, as she floated over to him so she was over him and poked her head over his shoulder to look at his schedule. It was third period, and he had.Care of Magical Creatures. Hmm.sounds cool. With the Slytherins! That meant that Hotaru would most likely be there. Oh boy, this is going to be interesting. Usagi thought.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures is with Hagrid. He's a friend of mine. He's really nice. Can he meet you?" Harry asked, really wanting his friends to know about her, even though he liked having her to himself. (Not like that you bunch of ecchi's!!!!!!!)  
  
"Ummm, I guess, but only Hagrid, I've got to keep a low profile until the next week. That's what Hotaru and me agreed on." Usagi said, floating overhead, waving a playful finger at him.  
  
Harry smiled and laughed at her playfulness. "Of course, I'm sure my other friends would be happy to meet you as well." He said. Then after a few minutes of talking, Harry went off to his next class, and Usagi said she would catch up with him in a few minutes.  
  
***  
  
Hotaru floated around, Draco had gone to Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. Usagi would probably be there, and Hotaru knew that Usagi didn't think that Draco was the one she was looking for, but she knew. Only Milliardo could make her feel this way. She sighed as she kept up her pace down the halls.  
  
Then she saw something. Someone was coming, and she was visible!!! She quickly turned invisible and looked to see who it was.  
  
It was another ghost; it was a funny looking one to. He was short and fat and he had a funny grin on his face, must be this Peeves everyone keeps complaining about. Hotaru thought. He was laughing and doing silly stuff, until Hotaru decided to kill off his fun. She used her left foot to kick him backwards and right through the wall into the girls bathroom that was up in the high corridors. For some reason, no girl ever went in there, and she could hear some ear shattering sounds coming from inside.  
  
Peeves came out again, and looked around angrily, looking for the culprit who bashed him into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. (You were expecting someone else? Tehe) He saw no one and nothing. Myrtle let out another loud wail about men coming into the bathroom to make fun of her right to her face. Peeves floated out of the hallway as fast as he could.  
  
Hotaru was left in the wrath of Myrtles screeches. Who could wail that loud? It sounds like Usagi before she toughened up. She thought. She went into the bathroom only to have a drain pipe go right through her head. "Whoa, that was weird." She said, weary. It did give her a headache to have things going through her head. "Who did that?" She yelled, there was someone in the bathroom besides her, and she could hear someone from inside the stall. She didn't want to intrude on the girl's private time, but for another reason, she wasn't supposed to show herself. So she decided to criticize the girl instead. "Oh, suck it up, girl. You sound like a mule." She said to the whining girl inside the stall.  
  
"Hugh?" There was a sniffle from inside the stall. "Who's there? If you've come to make fun of me, go ahead, see if I care." She said, sniffling more, and then what sounded like her blowing her nose into some ghost useable handkerchief.  
  
"Fine, you're a whiny crybaby and you need to pull yourself together and get some sort of backbone. What happened? Did your boyfriend dump ya?" She asked harshly, still not even seeing who was inside the stall. But she had a feeling the other girl couldn't see her either, so that made it more comfortable going against Usagi's word. After all, she was just talking. She wasn't being seen or anything.  
  
"Hah, who'd go out with me?" She laughed sadly, and blew her nose again.  
  
"Well, I can most certainly see you point, how are you supposed to get a guy acting like this? No one I expect. So if you want some support, do something about it." Hotaru crossed her arms across her chest, and starred at the stall.  
  
"What's it to you? There is no reason to help me and there is no reason that you should want to." She said harshly at Hotaru, then there was a flushing noise that told her she had flushed the tissue.  
  
"Your right, why would I? Stupid to think otherwise, I would think .Go on and weep. See if it gets you anywhere." Hotaru said, and she turned to leave.  
  
".. wait.." There was a small voice, and there were no more sniffles and hooeys and such. The stall opened, and Hotaru hesitated. But then relaxed as she saw the other girl. It was another ghost. That was a relief, and the girl seemed just as surprised as to what she was as Hotaru was. Then she suppressed a smile Hotaru's way.  
  
"That's better, now what are you crying about?" Hotaru asked, as she sat her ghost form onto a sink.  
  
*****  
  
Okie dokie, that is the 4th chapter. Hope you review for the better of the story. Sorry it was shorter than the other one, but don't worry, I'll put up another chapter if you review pleaz!!  
  
~mo 


	5. Care of Magical Creatures, and maybe a l...

Lies in the Middle By: Princess Ashley  
  
Glad ya'll are enjoying the story! And my friend Usagi Princess thought nobody liked Harry/usa fics. Beat that girl!!!! Anywho, I'll get to the story just for your entertainment. And mine of course. Hehe.  
  
Chapter 5: Care of Magical Creatures, and maybe some more...^_^  
  
"Well, now dat we're all here, we're goin ter be studyin nymphs. The fairest and most beautiful of all creatures in the muggle and magic world. Now den, op'n up your books to page 344." As everyone did so, Usagi had just arrived. Harry saw her, and Usagi sat on a chair on the other side of Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, and Ron was on his other side. Behind Harry, Draco Malfoy sat with Crabbe and Goyle. He looked at Harry when Usagi arrived, but Harry couldn't see him.  
  
Malfoy got a smirk on his face and moved a few seats over so he was directly behind Usagi. She was definatly the one who was following Harry around, and kept saving him from Hotaru. And right now, he thought Usagi was much prettier than Hotaru, though she was kinder and didn't have the demonic nature as Hotaru did.  
  
"Hey, ghost girl." He whispered to her. He had crept up behind her and had his hands on the seat, keeping himself forward to allow him to talk to the girl without being noticed by the others around him, considering she was invisable, people would ask questions if he was caught talking to the empty seat in front of him.  
  
Usagi was startled that someone other than Harry was talking to her. But this was Draco Malfoy, the one Hotaru was so sure that was Milliardo. But no matter how much it made sense, she knew they weren't them. She would be able to sense Heero's soul in one of the people at this school, but Hotaru could sense Milliardo's soul in this boy. But Milliardo was so graceful with everything. And this man was rough, with no morals. Milliardo had morals, that was why he sparred Heero after he selfdestructed himself in their first battle against Tall Geese.  
  
Usagi shook out of her thought as decided to answer the boy. "What, mortal man?" She teased him. Good payback for calling her a ghost girl. She every once in a while would take that to an insult. It was just plain rude.  
  
"What's your name? I know you are a friend of Hotaru's from the way you're always able to get her off Pansy whenever she comes near me. So? What's your story? Helping Potter make it through 5th year? He'll need it." Draco hissed in her ear. He had a smooth smirk on his face.  
  
What? How dare he! Talk about Harry like that! Harry was her best friend right now, why was he insulting him?  
  
"How dare you, enemy of Harry Potter. I'm not helping him, I just like hanging around and seeing what this school has to offer him and his friends. But it seemed like you needed the help, you couldn't pick up the book from the desk, you had to have Hotaru help you. As for my name, it's Usagi, but I prefer you don't use it, for I wish not to talk to you any longer." Usagi turned her head from Draco, and faced the front, then smirked as she saw everyone was looking at Draco when he cursed her a loud.  
  
Hagrid, however, was pissed. "Draco Malfoy! You do not swere in this class. Proffessor Snape's goin ter hear abou' dis, as will Dumbledore. 25 points from Slytherin. 'N your lucky it wus only dat." He turned and then moved on discussing why the nymphs were always beautiful, what most of the boys were interested in.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry snickered as Draco lost 25 points for his house, and then he grinned even more as he realized that is was Usagi that he was cursing at. Draco had leaned back in his chair, and Usagi looked very proud of herself. Harry winked at her and mouthed a thank you to her under his breath. Usagi nodded and was glad to be of service.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. If she kept this up, Gryffindor would win the house cup for sure this year, unless Hotaru helped out Draco as much as she did. But then agian, she was very self consious. She did trip Draco in the hall for ingnoring her the whole week. And that was pretty funny.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to Hagrid's hut after dinner. Usagi followed silently behind, so as not to be noticed. Harry knew she was coming of course, she just wanted to suprise him when he wasn't looking.  
  
All three of them went inside the hut, but the door slammed behind them, and Usagi was outside. She didn't want to go in just yet.  
  
"Bark!!!"  
  
Usagi turned swiftly, there was a big dog standing, and sniffing around, as if it had caught her scent. "Uh oh." She whispered to herself. But the dog heard it.  
  
"BARK!!!" His bark echoed through the forest that happened to be right next to the hut, and the garden was right beside the hut. The dog was getting closer. Usagi was sure she would sneeze if the dog happened to go right through her. And if she took another step backward, she would be half in the hut and half outside, and Harry could see her. She didn't want to scare him at all.  
  
"Fang!!! Be quiet out der!" A voice called from the house. It sounded like Hagrid. Usagi was getting a bit nervous.  
  
"Why am I hesistating with a dog!" She screamed at herself. She flew at the dog, and then went right through him.  
  
Fang, as he was called, must have felt her, because he started barking like a mad dog. "Bark bark BARK!!!!!!!!" He barked at the top of his doggy lungs. Usagi covered his ears, having ear that heard things ten times better than the over average blood hound was a pain when something was this loud and this close.  
  
"FANG!!!" The door to the hut opened, and the large man came out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron behind him. Hagrid tried to calm Fang down. Usagi went behind Harry. "That thing is evil." Usagi whispered to him.  
  
Harry blushed with the cold breath on his neck and ear. Usagi was right behind, and so close, she had her ghostly hands on his shoulders and he could swere she was shaking with fright of the massive dog. He put his hands over hers on his shoulders and tried to calm her down without looking suspisious to Ron and Hermione, who were at the moment helping Hagird.  
  
Usagi calmed down a bit when she suddenly started to feel something warm shooting through her body, and started on her hands. She looked and found Harry's flesh on her mists created through not having any skin. She leaned her head down to lay on Harry's hand, and his shoulder. This was a moment she had had before. With Heero. She could feel the same thing with Harry. What was it that reminded her of Heero so much when she was around Harry? The appearanced were almost the same sure, even though Heero had been a bit more muscular. Harry had the same features, though his eyes were a bit different. But somehow, Usagi could sense it. She felt like she was with Heero again. But then, some of it was just...Harry. She could feel some of the liking of Harry blending with her love for Heero. What was going on?  
  
Harry felt her head on his shoulder and hand. He turned to see her beautiful silvery hair falling over her shoulders and down to her ankles as she rested on him. He smiled a bit, then turned a bit, so that he was facing her, but she was still on his shoulder, as though she had not moved at all. He put an arm on her waist, and he could feel her body where her soul was. He patted her back and massaged her waist while she seemed to be in a slumber of thoughts on him. She opened her eyes to look into his, as he was above her. She smiled at him, and he blushed a bit, but she didn't seem to notice. They stayed like this for quite some time, just drowning in each other's eyes. Unconsiously, Usagi started to lean forward, and her eyes begged him to come to her. And he did, and for a second, nothing else seemed to matter for either of them. Usagi was so close to him, and he was loving it. He decided that he couldn't wait, and then closed the distance between them, with a soft kiss.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They pulled apart quickly, Harry and Usagi saw Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and a frantic Fang trying to get at them. But they were starring right where Usagi was. Usagi then realized that she had let her guard down, and they could all see her now.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
*****  
  
Hehe, you didn't think I would make that the big kissing scene did ya? Hahaha if you did. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Or if I'm really evil, I'll just make you wait till the end of the story. ^_^ I'm just kiddin ya, where's the good in that? It's not a good story if I keep it till the end, right? Well, that was the 5th chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed, I'm tired, so I'm goin to bed okay? bubye!  
  
~mo 


	6. Slytherin for sure

Lies in the Middle By: Princess Ashley  
  
Wow, it's been a long time since I updated! *looks nervously at the readers glaring daggers at her * Uh, hehehe, um.well, I've been busy. What with a new fic and all. I really have had a lot of homework and stuff. Okay, I'll just get to the fic before I get killed. *gulps *  
  
Chapter 6: Slytherin for sure  
  
Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Fang just starred at the scene. Was Harry just kissing that girl? Where did she come from? They could have sworn she wasn't there a minute ago. Whoever she was, she was too beautiful to be human. And after gawking at her for a few minutes, they realized that she wasn't human. She was a ghost.  
  
Hagrid was the first to come out of the trance. He stuttered. "Har.Harry, who is this girl?"  
  
Harry looked taken aback for a few minutes. They could see her? How? He was the only person who could see her, he and Draco. Right? He looked at Usagi for a explanation, finding that she could give none, he turned back to his friends. "Well, um.kind of a funny story. Well." He looked at Usagi for support. She smiled warmly at him, and floated over to his friends.  
  
She smiled at them. "Well, I am Usagi. And you might have already guessed, I am a ghost." She bowed.  
  
Hagrid seemed to take that quite well, he staggered forward. "H.hi, I'm 'ar.um.Rubius Hagrid. The game keeper at Hogwarts." He reached out to shake her hand, but then he went back to his senses. He couldn't shake hands with a ghost, she couldn't feel it!  
  
But Usagi only smiled, and she put her hand out to shake Hagrid's large hand. Hers was probably only the size of his thumb, but he didn't hold it against her. He shook it gingerly, almost feeling her flesh in the hand. Her hand was cold, but yet warm when he took it under his own. He smiled at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Usagi. I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione shook out of her shock at seeing Harry kissing a ghost, and shook Usagi's hand as well, and introduced herself, as if it had never happened. And Harry had a funny feeling that Usagi's handshakes were taking a few memories away. He could only chuckle as Ron shook Usagi's hand, and then smiled at her dreamily, as if he had never seen someone like her. *I don't blame him. * Harry thought.  
  
Usagi patted Fang's head, and he snuggled up to her touch. But the more he tried to get more of the pet; he just seemed to go right through her hand. Usagi's faint presence in the flesh was a bit of a downfall, but neither Harry's friends nor Usagi seemed to be troubled by it.  
  
She giggled a bit when Ron blushed a bit after shaking her hand.  
  
Hagrid spoke up. "So, are you a new ghost at the school?"  
  
Usagi hesitated; she wasn't supposed to reveal herself till Friday. Oh well. "Yes, Dumbledore said that my friend, Hotaru and I could stay here." It wasn't a lie. She had spoken to Dumbledore about staying.  
  
"Oh, well, glad to meet you. Goodness knows, we need a few more civilized ghosts to keep some like Peeves under control." Hermione said. "A friend of yours as well, did you say? Who does she hang around?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron's, Hermione's, and Hagrid's eyes went wide. "Why would she want to hang around him?" They all asked at the same time.  
  
Hagrid thought a little while. "You would'n 'ave to do wi' that li'ul outburst Malfoy 'ad earlier? Ya know, when 'e cursed in class?"  
  
Usagi smiled a bit, and Harry had to swallow back a laugh, looking pained for a second. "Yep, that was me. He offended me a bit and when I insulted him back he seemed quite angry. I didn't mean to make him get in trouble. The Malfoy anger shows through in the, I guess. So much like Milliardo." She trailed off, thinking of Hotaru and her lost love.  
  
Hagrid, Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at Usagi, worried for a second. "Are you alright?" They asked.  
  
Usagi smiled at them. "Oh, yes. Never mind."  
  
"Um.Usagi?"  
  
Usagi turned to Hermione. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, um.Hotaru hangs around with Draco, and you and Harry hang out a lot. Um.do you have something to do with those tattoos they have on their arms? Well, henna, but henna would have washed off by now. Do you.?" She trailed off, knowing Usagi knew what she meant.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, they were the same marks that Hotaru's and my love wore in the past. And yes, they are permanent. We were from different worlds, but we were sent to help them in their world. We fell in love, but then death took us apart. Me and Hotaru are not allowed to go back to heaven till we find our loves again. But, that was impossible. They are dead and in heaven, and we are stuck here on earth, forever. Until the gods told us that two people, complementary to our other loves could help us to heaven. That was went dreams were sent to you two, because you were complementary to Heero and Milliardo. You are the ones who can help us to find our loves again. Draco is complementary to Milliardo, and Harry is complementary to Heero. Not to mention they look almost alike for that matter." She smiled as the others took in the information. "Well, that's enough. We should get to the castle now. I believe it's just about time to eat dinner. You go along. I have some business with the Bloody Baron before I tell Dumbledore that he can introduce us tonight. Good day!" She disappeared quickly before their eyes.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
Ron turned to Harry. "Does she always talk that rapidly? Leaving us hanging like this after she disappears, it's a lot to handle."  
  
Harry smiled and patted his tattoos on his arm. "Yep, she is something." He smiled secretly to himself. Yep, defiantly something else.  
  
***  
  
Usagi met Hotaru in the halls; on the way to confront the Bloody Baron one some matters before dinner.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"Conversating with Moaning Myrtle, once I got her to stop moaning. Quite a sweet lassie once you get to know her." Hotaru said, smiling brightly, first time since she had gotten here.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Hmm.well, be a doll and got tell Dumbledore he can introduce us tonight. Harry's friends already know. Might as well tell everyone now. No point in keeping it."  
  
Hotaru slumped. "Oh fine, you're just ruining my fun with keeping that Pansy Parkinson away from MY Milliardo. Who names their kid after a flower anyways?" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You can still go invisible, you just might have a little bit more trouble telling the professors what you have against Pansy of all people." Usagi pointed out.  
  
Hotaru scoffed. "Yeah right. I'll tell 'em straight out. That girl is out to take my Milliardo away from me and she will pay for it as well."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Technically, 'Draco'" She corrected Hotaru. "Isn't yours. Milliardo is yours. Draco is a completely different person."  
  
"Hmmm.whatever, they're one and the same. Anyone can plainly see that he doesn't like Pansy. Even if he isn't mine right now, nobody's stopping me from making him mine." She smiled, as if she had won the fight.  
  
Usagi smirked. "Except the fact that you're a ghost. Now go tell Dumbledore, while I talk to the Baron. Okay?" She patted the smaller girl's cheek and faded out as she hovered down the halls.  
  
Hotaru scoffed again, and then disappeared, headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was in the Great Hall, chattering away. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were wondering if Dumbledore was going to tell the school about Usagi and Hotaru tonight or at breakfast in the morning.  
  
"When did you meet Usagi?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, the same day that I got the tattoos actually. Malfoy met Hotaru the same day. Kind of funny to see Hotaru get pissed off at Pansy for getting affectionate towards Malfoy. Making her want backfire and stuff." He chuckled a bit, looking over at Pansy, who was hunched over her food, still recovering from a broken backbone Crabbe gave her when Hotaru possessed him to tackle her.  
  
Ron suddenly burst out laughing. "You mean when Pansy totally made that book go bizzirk the other day, that was Hotaru's doing?" He managed to get out.  
  
Harry nodded. "She always goes off on Pansy whenever she shows even a pinch of affection towards Malfoy. It's really entertaining as a matter of fact. Even Malfoy seems to think it's hilarious. She must be really stuck on this Milliardo guy."  
  
Hermione shook her head at the two boys. "Well anyways, what if you and Malfoy really are the future selves of that Heero and Milliardo that Usagi and Hotaru were in love with. Wouldn't that be really weird?" She asked them.  
  
Harry almost wished he were this Heero guy just to have Usagi be in love with him. But he shook his head. "No, Usagi said. It's impossible. They're in heaven. And even if we are their future selves or something, Usagi and Hotaru would be in heaven by now, after finding us. We aren't them, no matter how much I wish we were." He looked down.  
  
Hermione and Ron were quiet the rest of the time, until Dumbledore stood to make the announcement.  
  
"Boys and Girls, please quiet down! Well, now that we are fed and watered, I would like to introduce two new members to out Hogwarts family. Two new ghosts that would be Miss Usagi Tsukino, and Miss Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru appeared in the great hall, along with all the other ghosts who had appeared to greet them. Usagi was in an argument with the Bloody Baron, and Moaning Myrtle and Hotaru were talking about how to get Peeves back for all the pranks he had played on Myrtle in the past.  
  
Pansy glared at her when Hotaru sent her a devious look, appearing behind Malfoy, arms around his neck, and the jealousy that was welling up in her eyes was more than Malfoy could resist.  
  
"Get your hands off my Draco!" She yelled angrily at Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru spit her tongue out at Pansy, and lifted a spoon of mash potatoes and flicking at her, spoiling all the self-control Pansy had. She leaped at Hotaru, hardly worth it, she went right through her and fell onto Malfoy.  
  
"Pans! Get off of me!" He yelled, and Pansy shoved herself off of him.  
  
"Sorry, Drac. But it was her fault." She blinked when she realized that Hotaru was gone. Draco smiled when he saw her with a whole bowl of punch behind her, and dumped it on her head. The whole all laughed while Pansy sputtered with the red liquid staining her hair and robes.  
  
"Oh!" She shrieked. She let out a cry and ran out of the hall, completely embarrassed. Usagi almost felt sorry for Pansy, and looking at the whole hall that was laughing at her. Pansy was just in love with Draco, what was the point in punishing her for it? (A.N: Told you I liked Pansy. She's cool. I 'must' have her good side in this story. Sry for all u who don't like her.) Usagi quickly forgot it when the food fight broke out in the great hall.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up to her. "Some welcoming party, hugh?" Ron said, laughing when he saw Ginny thrown into the humungous plate of green jello.  
  
Usagi smiled at them as she watched Hotaru and the Slytherins seem to get alone really well. "Well, I guess she found her element. Slytherin for sure."  
  
***  
  
Hope you liked it. Sry for not updating. Do you forgive me?  
  
~PA 


End file.
